The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dahlia plant, botanically known as Dahlia variabilis and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘G13518’.
The new Dahlia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Bellefonte, Pa. The objective of the breeding program is to create new vigorous Dahlia plants that have dark-colored leaves, large attractive inflorescences and reduced sensitivity to Powdery Mildew.
The new Dahlia plant originated from a cross-pollination in Bellefonte, Pa. in October, 2012 of a proprietary selection of Dahlia variabilis identified as code number 3169-1-5M-2, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Dahlia variabilis identified as code number 3169-1-5M-1, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Dahlia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Bellefonte, Pa. in July, 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Dahlia plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Bellefonte, Pa. since August, 2013 has shown that the unique features of this new Dahlia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.